


Forecast head-cannons

by DuckyWheeze



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, and yes it’s a pun, drabble and crack, yes I gave Hannah’s anxiety a last name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyWheeze/pseuds/DuckyWheeze
Summary: Did I make head-cannons even though I didn’t finish my story? Yes. This is just a crack fic/Drabble when I feel bored or think somethings funny and I make it cannon :) so don’t except much
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, don’t expect much from this, cause I’ll just be trying to make myself laugh. Hope you enjoy, anyway

Akko sat, starring at a lamp on the ceiling. Amanda stopped in front of her, confused.

“What are you looking at?” 

“That lamp....”

Amanda looked up at the lamp, puzzled.

“What about it?” Amanda sat beside her; she looked up at it.

“It....looks like a nipple..”

Amanda hummed, then she paused.

“....what?”

“It looks like a nipple, but it’s a lamp...”

“....ha ha mommy’s milky’s”

“Ha...ha...light up titty..”

“Hahaha...hey look..” Amanda nudged Akko’s shoulder and pretended to pinch the nipple between her fingers as they both started to giggle in the middle of the hallway. To say the least....

Hannah was terrified.


	2. What kind??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What type do you actually get tho??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously stolen from Tik tok but you know, it made me giggle credit: CallmeKris

Diana pulled out her purse as she looked for card when she stopped and looked down at her 10 year old Daugther, Shiho, and sighed.

“Shiho, darling, can you go get the bread?”

“Huh?” Shiho said looking up from her mother’s phone playing “Frozen 2”.

“Can you go to the bread aisle and get some bread?” Diana says, smiling warningly at her.

“What’s an ai-ai-au-lull..?” The little girl said, slurring the word with an incredulous look on her face.

Diana took a deep breath.

“Just go get bread, please”

“Otay!” Shiho says, shrugging her shoulders and walking off.

Shiho walks aimlessly around the store till she stumbles upon the bread aisle and looks at the vast mountains of different types of off and name brand bread. 

She panics.

What bread do they eat?? It was a the red kind right?! Shiho hesitates as she grabs for a red colored bag of bread but then, spotted another bag that looks the same. She switches between the two bags before giving up and randomly picking one and running off with it.

She gets to her mom and hands it to her. 

“Shiho, this is the wrong bread..” 

“I’m sorry!” She says, on the verge of crying.

“No, it’s okay. Maybe we should mix it up this week! Yeah?”

Shiho sniffles and wipes her face as she smiles and goes back to watching frozen. 

They went home that day with the wrong bread but the right smiles. 

(Akko was confused by it but, that doesn’t matter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to make it sweet at the end lol

**Author's Note:**

> *B o o b i e l a m p*


End file.
